Those Who See, Suffer So
by StormMagi
Summary: This is a old story idea I found in my logs ive never posted anything serious but if I were to start I might like to try starting with this. It is unfinished and what I am putting out is unfinished. if this gets any views I might consider continuing it something is wrong with the formatting


She looked in the mirror as she felt that feeling well up within her again. She hated the feeling and there would always be periods of time when she would be aware of nothing within or without her own body after the feeling reached its peak. She had made sure to lock her door this time. She didn't know why but she felt that this time it was important that she not be interrupted. she was scared being only ten and not understanding why she would feel the way she did, but she knew that it was important. It always was. As she gazed in the mirror waiting, she noted how her sharp chin was trembling, her pale silvery eyes were watering, and her dirty-blonde hair looked as though it hadn't been brushed in a century. She waited trembling as the feeling of immense pressure climbed towards its peak and halted its climb, triumphant, and with a pained gasp and a seizure like jerk everything fell to darkness to her eyes it was these moments that she hated most, more than the when she relived her mother's death in her dreams and more than when her father couldn't right the world for the day. No, these moments where her very existence was in question were her least favorite of them all. And she pondered this in a frightened but resigned sort of manner until her consciousness finally slipped away from her.

Her body, however, was far from empty and immobile. Her hair had shortened and become a darker blonde closer to brown than anything else her eyes had turned blue and her features had overall become more boyish than they had been before. Her body gave itself a look scrutinizing its form in the mirror. Seemingly satisfied she turns away from the mirror away from her reflection and towards nonexistent eyes. Their eyes pierce into the hearts and minds of nonexistent but ever-present people that had been watching them over their shoulder. And when the body opens its mouth the non-existent but ever-present people read rather than hear the body softly say, "this story is unlike most others and yet very similar. I have decided to do away with authors notes in favor of this more unconventional method of communication." The body looks around as if concerned. "of course, you and I know that none of this is read, they are words on a page on a website on your computer, phone, or tablet, but our resident seer does not. She will have flashes of sight and she will likely suffer because of them, witnessing a world that exists beyond her own comprehension and plans for her future that she may not like. I have rated this story as m because it is a free write thought experiment that I have no idea the direction of which it will take. I do have some concrete ideas for this story but not many. As such as a disclaimer I will say that I do not own Harry Potter nor any of the concepts within and have merely borrowed them. If I take any inspiration directly from another fanfiction author I will have their name somewhere in the story, likely as an author of some obscure book in the Hogwarts library or any other library that our seer happens to have access to."

The body turns back towards the mirror. Looking around they find a sheet of paper and an impressively modern fountain pen. They quickly jot something down and as the feeling that she had been so afraid of starts to fade. The body turns back towards the mirror just as the blonde hair fell beck into place the eyes faded into pale silver, and the features corrected themselves back to the childish femininity that she prided herself on.

The world slowly faded into being and she collapsed. She felt horrible, worse than she ever had after one of her episodes. She felt as though a troll had gone on a rampage through her head and wasn't happy with what it had found. She sits at her desk, daddy had gotten it for her to draw at, and notices the note "she" had scribbled out earlier.


End file.
